The purpose of this study is to evaluate the efficacy of a 30 mg nicotine transdermal patch in reducing sleep disturbance and other features of the nicotine withdrawal syndrome, to characterize the effect of nicotine withdrawal on sleep using state-of-the-art polysomnographic assessment, and to determine the relation of sleep disturbance to other dimensions of the nicotine withdrawal syndrome.